


It's Lit

by Leprechaunsareevil



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV First Person, SO GAY, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, literal sugar, rly cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leprechaunsareevil/pseuds/Leprechaunsareevil
Summary: Just a Eremin drabble based off some true events (sort of).





	It's Lit

The bell rings as I finish gathering up my papers and slotting them into my binder pocket. Mr. Smith, while he is very calm, isn’t really the most exciting teacher. I slide my binder under my arm, holding my pencil in the same hand. I shuffle out of the door, not having to worry about being shoved inside out by my classmates since they’re so desperate for lunchtime that they’ve all left already. I unlock my locker and place my binder in neatly, making sure that everything stays organized. I take out my trench coat, beanie and a novel before closing my locker.

While slipping on my coat and beanie I glance down the hallway, watching Eren kneel as he unloads his books into his locker. He looks as charming as ever. I walk over, a fond smile on my face, giggling slightly as he tries to slot his pencil through one of the holes of his sheet work and spin it around. The paper falls off and floats onto the ground almost immediately. He huffs, then looks up to me with a smile.

“Wow, way to go.” I snort, biting my lip to contain my laughter.

“I did it in class before. It was pretty lit.” He says and stands up to put the paper and pencil back into his locker. I laugh aloud this time; too loud for my own liking. I rock back and forth on my heels, staggering on them as per usual.

“Oh, so you say lit now, do you?” I say, grinning at him in a teasing way. I run my hand through my golden locks, pushing it off to the side. He chuckles, his voice wavering slightly due to embarrassment.

“Well no, it was just the only word I could think of that made sense.” He says defensively, his smile as bright as mine. I move closer to him, almost as if being pulled in like a magnet by his intoxicating warmth. He tucks his arm across my back while curling his hand around my hip. I snuggle into his side, the top of my head resting just below his chin. He rubs circles on to my hip, “I’ve rubbed off on you, Armin. Your teasing is getting out of hand.”

My smile widens and I bury my face into his neck. He tsks, tightening his hold on me. I peek beside us on both sides before placing a peck on the crook of his neck, then the corner of his lips. “C’mon, we’re going to be late! Stop distracting me with your adorableness.” Eren tugs me along, pulling his arm from behind me. I intertwine our hands and tuck them both into his hoodie pocket. We head out down the stairs and out of the school. Our bodies instinctively huddling together, trying to find any source of warmth to protect us from the chilly weather. We rush into Eren’s car, the snow chasing us and nipping at any exposed skin.

I shiver and sink into the passenger seat. I quickly switch on the heat and sigh in pleasure when I'm basked in warm air. “Please tell me you remembered to pre-order our food, Eren?” I question, recalling all the times  _someone_ forgot to do what he’s been asked.

He smirks and glances over to me, “When have I ever forgotten?” he says jokingly and turns the ignition. I snort and roll my eyes, smirking slightly as I turn to look out the window. We pull out of the parking lot before heading down the road into town. I sneak a glance in his direction and I’m not surprised to see a devilish look on his face. He pinches my thigh, causing me to shriek and tense up. I bat his hand away, glaring for a few seconds before relaxing again. He places his palm back on my thigh, gripping it tight. I nibble on my bottom lip and look straight forwards, but make no move to remove his hand, instead overlapping my hand over his. I glance over at him and see he’s smiling and can’t help but return it; his smile is contagious.

Looking out the window, I think to myself in contempt, this is what I’ve been waiting for.


End file.
